Why?
by kumiko-yamada
Summary: Lee Sungmin harus menggoda Kyuhyun karena paksaan dari orang yang dicintainya. "kau mencintaiku kan? jadi, lakukanlah"/"kenapa kau melakukannya? kau mencintaiku kan?" KYUHYUN X SUNGMIN. KYUMIN! GENDERSWITCH.
1. PROLOG

Why?

 **PROLOG**

.

.

.

CERITA INI 'MURNI' MILIK SAYA!

YANG TIDAK SETUJU SILAHKAN ANDA MENINGGALKAN PAGE INI...

.

.

.

 **KYUMIN. GENDERSWITCH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukankah dia bilang dia mencintaiku? Bahkan pernikahan kami akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Tapi….

Kenapa?

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki mengusap dengan lembut rambut wanita yang ada didepannya sambil tersenyum lembut menatap wanita yang sudah tiga tiga tahun terakhir menjadi tunangannya.

"Sungmin-ah. Hancurkan dia, buat dia mencintaimu. Itu akan mempermudah jalanmu" ucapnya lembut lalu membawa tubuh sungmin ke dalam pelukan eratnya.

Sungmin hanya diam. Ia terkejut, kenapa ia harus membuat orang lain jatuh cinta padannya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah orang yang menyuruhnya adalah orang yang dicintainya, melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Laki-laki itu mengelus punggung sungmin dengan menaik turun kan tanganya pelan. "kau harus menggodanya sampai ia tergoda padamu" ucapnya lagi, dan sungmin masih saja diam akan kerterkejutannya.

Laki-laki itu melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya "kenapa kau diam saja? Kau mau melakukannya kan?" jawabnya lalu menyentuh ujung dagu dan membuat mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya.

"kenapa? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" lirih sungmin menatap sedih orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"ku mohon…" ucap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan memohonnya yang mungkin akan membuat sungmin luluh.

Sungmin baru akan kembali melontarkan kata-katanya. Lelaki itu lebih dulu menutup bibir sungmin dengan bibirnya. Melumat lembut bibir manis itu, tak ada nafsu disana. Hanya ada ciuman yang lembut dan menggairahkan, membuat sungmin lupa sejenak permintaan tidak masuk akal yang diajukan oleh laki-laki itu. Akhirnya bibir mereka berpisah dengan kecupan kecil yang diberikan laki-laki itu sekilas sebagai akhir dari ciuman singkat mereka.

"kau mencintaiku, kan?" Tanya nya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya dan membuat senyuman lebar diwajah lelaki itu,

"kalau begitu, lakukanlah" titahnya.

Tiga kata yang keluar dari orang yang dicintainya benar-benar membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak,. Sungmin tahu, Tiga kata itu bukanlah 'I love you'. Walau hanya sebentar tapi kata itu kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut tunangannya membuat jantungnya berhenti sejenak, sama seperti saat lelaki itu mengatakan 'I love you' beberapa tahun lalu.

Yang berbeda adalah, saat itu yang ia rasakan hatinya sangat senang dan berbunga-bunga. Tapi saat ini yang ia rasakan adalah rasa sakit. Sangat sakit seperti dadamu sedang di timpah oleh sesuatu yang sangat-sangat berat.

"Why?" Tanya sungmin.

.

.

.

Continued?

hai semuanya? ini bukan kali pertama saya menulis fanfic, tapi ini fanfic pertama saya di akun ini. mohon dukungannya sunbae-nim.

typo bertebaran... mohon saran dan bimbingannya.

REVIEW, jika kalian ingin saya melanjutkan fanfiction ini~~~~

 **note: hi. silent readers? apa kabar? kalian sehat?**

 **kenalkan. aku juga silent readers, dalam kurun waktu lebih dari 3 tahun.**

 **bagaimana dengan kalian? sudah berapa lama? 4 tahun? 5 tahun? atau 10 tahun?**

 **sebagai sesama siders, mungkin kita harus saling menghormati,**

 **untuk para silent readers! keluarlah! tunjukkan diri kalian. kalian bukanlah penjahat. jadi untuk apa bersembunyi?**

 **jadi, tinggalkanlah jejak kalian di kotak review~~~**

mohon reviewnya~~ chingu-deul~~


	2. Chapter 1 : PERTEMUAN!

**Why?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kumiko-yamada**

 **.**

CERITA INI 'MURNI' MILIK SAYA!

YANG TIDAK SETUJU SILAHKAN ANDA MENINGGALKAN PAGE INI...

 **.**

Kesamaan alur cerita adalah ketidaksengajaan

 **tapi, kesamaan nama tokoh adalah kesengajaan**

 **SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA! TIDAK KURANG DAN TIDAK LEBIH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KYUMIN. GENDERSWITCH!**

 **SAENGILCUKHA HAMNIDA KYUHYUN OPPA~~  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda menyerahkan bebarapa kertas kepada orang yang sedang focus pada layar komputer yang berada dihadapannya.

"aku sudah memilihnya" katanya memulai pembicaraan, dan berhenti sejenak sambil menatap orang yang masih saja focus pada layar segiempat didepannya.

"latar belakang dan pendidikannya bagus"

"ini profil nya. Bacalah sebelum kau menyetujuinya, sajangnim" ucapnya lagi. Tapi, kali ini ia berhasil membuat orang yang ia sebut sajangnim mengalihkan pandangan nya dari layar komputer dan balas menatapnya.

"aku percaya padamu, changmin. Terima saja dia, dan suruh dia datang besok" katanya singkat lalu kembali focus pada pekerjaan sebelumnya.

Changmin hanya dapat menatap kesal pada sikap atasan sekaligus temannya itu, ia lalu mengambil kembali dokumen yang harusnya sudah berada ditangan atasannya itu kembali lagi ketangannya. Ia baru akan pergi keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya lalu berbalik lagi kearah orang yang menjadi atasannya.

"kau belum makan siang. Mau aku pesankan sesuatu?" tawar changmin.

"tidak perlu. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi" tolaknya

"ke café ibumu?" tebak changmin

Changmin hanya mendengar gumaman kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Itu hal biasa, atasannya memang selalu irit bicara jika sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"akhir-akhir ini kau sering kesana. Apa ada sesuatu? Aku mengenal dirimu. Sepertinya kau sedang merahasiakan sesuatu dariku" ucap changmin.

Orang itu melepaskan pandangannya dari layar komputer lalu berdiri dan berjalan kea rah changmin "seperti biasa. Kau terlalu banyak tahu" ucapnya sambil menepuk pelan pundak kanan changmin dengan tangan kanannya.

"kyuhyun- _ah …_ "

"aku tidak merahasiakannya. Ini bukan waktunya untuk memberitahumu. Aku pergi dulu" ucapnya lalu meninggalkan changmin dengan berbagai pertanyaan dikepalanya.

.

.

.

"Huft…"

Lee sungmin menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia bahkan belum menyentuh sedikitpun es krim ataupun cake yang telah terhidang di meja tempat ia menopangkan dagunya. Ini sudah hampir tiga puluh menit sejak sungmin dan temannya yang bernama Kim Ryeowook duduk di café, dan sudah hampir tiga puluh menit pula sungmin megeluarkan ekspresi yang sama persis.

Sepertinya ryeowook mulai jengah dengan sikap sungmin "sungmin- _ah_ , berhentilah meghela napas seperti itu. Itu sangat mengganggu" ucap ryeowook kesal.

"wookie- _ah_ … apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hidup ini sangat melelahkan" keluh sungmin

"berhentilah mengeluh. Keluhanmu itu sangat melelahkan"

Mendengar ucapan sinis ryeowook, membuat sungmin memajukan bibirnya sambil menatap kesal ryeowook. Jika kalian bertanya, sahabat mana yang bukannya mendukung tapi malah menjatuhkannya saat sahabatnya sedang sedih? Maka jawabannya adalah Kim Ryeowook.

Pletak! Tangan sungmin akhirnya melesat ke kepala ryeowook. Dan membuat ryeowook mengadu kesakitan atas perbuatan sungmin.

"memangnya aku ini musuhmu? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu padaku. Jika kau tidak bisa memberiku solusi, setidaknya hiburlah aku, pabboya!" ucap sungmin.

Ryeowook melebarkan matanya menatap sungmin "yak! Kenapa kau selalu memukul kepalaku? Dan, bagaimana aku bisa memberimu solusi, jika kau tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu, pabboya!"

Sungmin hanya bisa diam setelah mendengar ucapan ryeowook. Benar juga. Bagaimana bisa sungmin meminta solusi, jika ryeowook sendiri tidak tahu masalahnya. Tapi bagaimana ia harus mengatatakan masalahnya?

"wookie- _ah_ … mungkin beberapa hari ini kedepan aku akan sibuk dan jarang menghubungimu. Jadi jangan cari aku, _ne_? aku akan mulai berkerja untuk perusahaan besar"

"kau sudah diterima diperusahaan itu?" sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"aku akan benar-benar sibuk. Jadi untuk sementara carilah teman lain yang tidak sibuk seperti aku untuk menemanimu. _Arraseo?_ " ucap sungmin yang hanya mendapat cibiran dari ryeowook.

"ne… ne… _arraseo_ , 'orang sibuk'"

.

.

.

"oh… jadi dia orangnya?" tanya seseorang pada kyuhyun dari arah belakang.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban, tanpa melihat siapa orang yang mengajukan pertanyaan padanya, dan masih saja fokus memperhatikan yeoja bermata bulat yang sedang terlihat sedih, marah, bahkan ia baru saja menjitak kepala temannya yang sedang bersamanya, lalu selanjutnya mereka tertawa bersama. Ini aneh, bagaimana bisa dua manusia itu bisa berekspresi begitu banyak dalam waktu singkat?

"akhir-akhir ini dia dan temannya sering datang ke sini" kata seseorang itu lagi.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya "aku tahu. Itulah alsan kenapa aku ada disi-" oh tidak, Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan siapa kau bicara. Kyuhyun lansung menoleh kebelakang begitu ia sadar ada orang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"eomma?!" kejutnya "sejak kapan eomma ada disini?"

Nyonya Cho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak pelan, heran dengan tingkah putra tunggal kesayangannya itu "eomma ada disini sejak kau mendudukkan pantatmu di kursi itu, kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"jadi maksud eomma…"

"kau memperhatikannya sampai kau tidak menyadari eomma ada disini. Eomma bersyukur, air liurmu tidak menetes saat kau memandanginya"

"eomma!" bantah kyuhyun

Secangkir _caramel macchiato_ yang sudah lama terabaikan oleh kyuhyun akhirnya sampai juga di tenggorokannya. Kyuhyun menghela napas berulangkali, mengabaikan ibunya yang mengolok-oloknya karena ia memperhatikan seorang gadis, bahkan ia tidak berani menyapanya.

"eomma, hentikan" cukup. Ini sangat memalukan.

"omona! … Apa kau malu?" tanya nyonya Cho sambil menahn tawanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, lalu berdiri dari kursinya "eomma, mianhae. Aku harus kembali kekantor" ucapnya lalu mencium dahi ibunya.

.

.

.

Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

Harusnya ia menolak tawaran ibunya untuk menunggunya disini. Ini sudah 15 menit, harusnya saat ini ia sudah sampai dan bersantai dikantornya. Oke, itu berlebihan. Membutuhkan waktu setidaknya 30 menit untuk sampai ke saat ini ia pasti sudah di pertenahan jalan menuju kantornya.

Ini semua terjadi karena ibunya memaksa ingin ia mencicipi menu baru yang akan dimasukkan di daftar menu di café mereka. Karena, nyonya Cho bilang 'hanya sebentar' kyuhyun mengiyakan dan memutuskan menunggu didepan dekat pintu masuk.

Disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, bersandar di kaca samping pintu masuk. Ia berulang kali melihat arloji mahal yang setiamelekat ditangannya, membuat semua mata para yeoja penyuka pria tampan tak berhenti menatapnya.

Bagi, kyuhyun semua itu sangat menganggu. Menjadi pusat perhatian itu sangat menyebalkan. Kyuhyun tahu, ia sangat benci jika seseorang memperhatikannya. Tapi, saat ini kyuhyun sangat menginginkan yeoja itu, yeoja yang sudah empat hari ini-bahkan kyuhyun menghitungnya- memenuhi pikirannya mau meliriknya walau hanya sebentar. Kyuhyun akan sangat bersyukur, walaupun cuma satu detik.

Yeoja yang sejak tadi ia pandangi berdiri mengarah pada kyuhyun, hal itu membuat kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah asalkan tidak pada yeoja itu.

Oh tidak, ia berjalan kearah kyuhyun. Tidak, tidak. Cho Kyuhyun, kau salah. Ia dan temannya tidak berjalan kearahmu, tapi mereka berjalan kearah pintu keluar café yang ada disampingmu.

Dua yeoja itu terus berjalan tanpa melihat ataupun melirik kyuhyun yang bersandar disamping pintu. Ku ulangi, mereka tidak melirik kyuhyun sedikitpun.

"ia bahkan tidak melirikku" lirih kyuhyun.

"tenang kyuhyun, ini hal biasa. Tokoh utama wanita di drama ataupun film romantis sering seperti itu. Hanya dia yang tidak tertarik pada tokoh utama pria. Tapi akhirnya ia juga akan jatuh cinta" lirihnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"tunggu… " kyuhyun membulatkan sedikit matanya. "bukankah tadi temannya juga tidak melirikku?" monolog kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Hari ini kyuhyun tidak berkerja dan hanya bersantai dirumah sambil menikmati secangkir kopi dan menonton film kesayangannya. awalnya kyuhyun akan kekantor hari ini, tapi karena kepalanya sedikit pusing, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk bersantai.

Kyuhyun baru saja menelpon seseorang untuk mengantarkan orang yang baru saja akan menjadi seketarisnya ke apartemennya, ia tidak boleh menunda pertemuan mereka.

Tentu saja orang yang ditelpon oleh kyuhyun bukanlah changmin. Karena ia tahu changmin tidak ada dikantor hari ini karena hari ini ia mengambil cuti. Kyuhyun bisa saja menyuruh changmin, tapi karena kyuhyun adalah bos yang profesional, itu tidak akan terjadi. Hari libur tetaplah hari libur.

Ting… tong…

Bunyi bel membuat kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Ia langsung membuka pintu tanpa melihat di intercom terlebih dahulu siapa yang membunyikan bel. Ia tahu pasti, orang itu adalah sekertaris barunya.

Ceklek…

Kyuhyun membuka pintunya lalu tampaklah seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam bergelombang sebahu tersenyum dengan balutan pakaian formal khas orang yang siap berkerja menatapnya lalu membungkukan badannya memberi salam pada kyuhyun.

Perempuan itu terlihat sangat cantik. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat kyuhyun terkejut dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tapi itu karena-

"annyeonghaseo… Lee Sungmin imnida.. "

"mulai hari ini, aku adalah sekretaris anda"

"mohon bantuannya sajangnim"

-perempuan itu adalah orang yang sudah ada didalam pikirannya selama empat-eh, salah. Ini sudah hari kelima kyuhyun memikirkannya.

.

.

 **Continued?**

 **typo bertebaran.**..

mian kalo chapter ini membosankan, hanya ini yang bisa saya persembahkan.

di chapter ini belum ada scane kyuminnya. author mau nyeritain dulu gimana perasaan kyuhyun pada sungmin...

menerima saran dan masukannya

Mohon bimbingannya sunbae-nim

REVIEW, jika kalian ingin saya melanjutkan fanfiction ini~~~~

.

WineKyuMin137 : gomawo review nya~~ dendam apa? mungkin akan saya jawab di chapter berikutnya~~

abilhikmah : gomawo reviewnya~~ sungminnya mungkin sedih chingu, kan disuruh godain namja lain-mungkin. hehe

SuniaSunKyu137 : gomawo reviewnya~~ haha iya juga ya.. kasihan kyuhyun kalo harus ditinggal.. penasaran dengan namjanya sungmin? mianhae, chinguya.. sebenernya author kumi-chan juga penasaran-eh? maksudnya kumi-chan belum kepikiran maunya siapa, punya saran?

Frostbee : hehe.. lazy reader.. itu julukan yang sangat bagus. gomawo reviewnya..~

Guest : gomawo ne~~

Guest : ini udah lanjut, gomawo udah sempetin review~~


End file.
